Pokemon: Guys of the Family
by TheBlueRiolu
Summary: The set of humourous yet adventurous stories involve the mischievous adventures of Clarenze the Lucario, Elaizah the Braixen, Serj the Grovyle, Ember the Snivy, Liam the Pikachu and Stewie the Joltik.


Just a normal Sunday, The six were watching TV in the living room.

*TV*

Janna: Mom! Dad! I found cigarettes in Gregg's jacket!

Dad: Gregg, were you smoking cigarettes?

Gregg: No, dad!

Dad: Well he's lying, there's no doubt about that. *pushes button* Gregg, you've earned four hours on the snake pit. That'll give you some time to think about what you've done.

Gregg: Aw man! *jumps in*

Janna: That'll teach him!

Dad: And as for you Janna, you've earned a day in the firey room for tattling on your brother. *pushes button*

*Real life*

Elai: Ugh! Smoking! How does a Helioptile like that go so wrong?

Clarenze: Well we live in a crummy neighbourhood...

Liam: Like rabies?

Clarenze: Drug addicts, corruption, yah, those are!

Unbeknownst to them, Echo was outside the window!

Echo: You guys want some pancakes?

Serj: No thank you! See the worst we got is Jeremaiah's Witnesses!

Echo: Hey!

Serj: I said no thanks.

Echo: Screw you!

Later in the kitchen, the family had finished eating dinner, and they were just sitting there, while Stewie had a plan...

Stewie held a device that would minf-control someone, but to Elaizah, it was just a toy.

Stewie: Excellent! The mind-control device is almost in completion!

Elaizah: Stewie, no toys at the table.

Elai grabbed the Mind-control device.

Stewie: Damn you, vile Braixen! You've impeated my birth since the day you brought the wrong egg from your wretched money from the hospital!

Ember: I remember when Stewie came out from his egg, he was the only Joltik I've ever seen so happy!

Stewie: Of course, that was my victory day, the frugal accomplishment is escape that over-ovarian bastille!

He looked at Elaizah.

Stewie: Return the device, woman!

Elaizah: No toys, Stewie.

Stewie: Very well then, mark my words, when you at least expect it, the uppafits will turn!

A little while later, Elai said something.

Elaizah: Guys, I just don't like the idea of Serj going out to a stag party tonight.

Ember: Relax, Elaizah, its just a bunch of guys sitting around with a black marker and the checklist of the Ten Commandments!

Clarenze: Hehe... thou shalt get drunk! Heck yeah!

Elaizah: Clar, you're 13, don't talk like that.

Liam: Its getting cold in here.

Liam went closer to the thermostat.

Elaizah: Liam, don't touch the thermostat, Serj will get upset about that.

Liam: Oh c'mon, this thing goes up to 90 degrees.

Liam turned one more degree from the thermostat. Then Serj bursted in from the room.

Serj: Who touched the thermostat?!

Liam: Damn, how does he know...?

Serj: Brain implant, Liam. Everyone's got one. It tells you when the children are messing with the dial.

Then random Pokemon entered in.

Zander: Hey Serj, is Izzy in here?!

Serj: No she's not.

Joe: Hey Serj, is my camera in there?

Zander: Forget it! False alarm!

Then they left.

Liam: Woah! Ass ahoy! Say, when are you leaving for the party, Serj?

Serj: In about 15 minutes.

Clarenze: Serj, I expect you not to drink soda too much.

Serj: Relax, Clarenze, not one drop of sugar is gonna go into my mouth.

Elaizah: Remember that time about the wine you drank in the restaurant instead of soda as a mistake, then Niña got disgusted?

*flashback*

Serj: Hehe... deeznuts.

He drank the wine by accident.

Serj: Damn! That's amazing!

Niña: Serj, that's...

Serj: Niña, suddenly, I feel like i want tk be chased by!

He started running until he passed out. Niña was disgusted, yet cringed.

*end of flashback*

Ember: And remember that time you drank an Irish coffee instead of oran berry juice that time when we saw "Sana Dalawa ang Puso"?

*flashback 2*

Serj: I swear I know this guy... Daniel Padilla! That's the guy! Oh boy, Everything he says is a stitch!

Daniel Padilla: I have AIDS

Serj: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!

*end of flashback 2*

Elaizah: And then there was that time we went to the ice cream store...

*flashback 3*

Serj: Aw cool! Raisins!

He took a lick, then fainted...

*end of flashback 3*

Elaizah: C'mon Serj, I expect you not to drink...

Serj: Relax, Elai, not one drop of sugar will go to my mouth!

*later at the stag party*

Serj: I'm gonna do it! *drinks a can of soda*

Kailob: You win!

Serj: I won what?

Kailob: Another soda!

Serj: Alright! I'm gonna get the high score!

Kailob: Actually, Lethal got the high score.

Lethal: *sugar rush* Kailob! Your clock won't flush!

Serj: Oh guys... I promised Elaizah I won't be drinking tonight.

Jake: That's too bad... say, you got the movie?

Serj: Have I got the movie? Oh yeah! What am I? A nut job or something?

The movie was The Simpsons Movie!

*movie*

Marge: Oh Homie...

Homer: For the lobster, idiot!

Bart and Lisa: AYY CURUMBA!

Marge: Grow up, you two!

*end of scene*

Jake: Dang, they're so overrated.

Serj: Yep.

Jake: Here comes the best part!

*movie*

Bart: *eats hot pepper*

CUT!

Narrator: The Statue of Liberty was a gift from France...

*XD*

Kailob: What happened?

Serj: Uhoh... Clarenze must've taped it over for history class...!

Jake: What're we gonna do?

Serj: Don't worry. Let's drink until we pass out!

Kailob: Great idea!

Then they started drinking their sodas, ultimately ending with a little drunkeness


End file.
